Interview the Stars
by AnimeDaisuki001
Summary: We interview everyone in the cast. Read and tell me who all you want me to reveiw. I will most definitely need ideas. Thank you very much !
1. Introduction

Hi my name is Akira. I have been doing Tekken fanfics. Now I want to try something new and try Soul Calibur fic. I thought of this thing cause I thought It would be pretty good. Read and tell me what You think. The first two chapters are what I thought of. I want you all to help me with the future chapters. You can even help me figure who can host. Send questions and who all do you want to be on there and I will most certainly put it in the story. Thank you very much ! Oh, and heads up the hosts for now are Kaname, Jin, Lars, Shirogane, Me (Akira), and Hwoarang. Why you might ask, well I love those guys and I thought It would be pretty cool.:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Akira of course cause that is me !:)

**Interveiw the Stars**

Akira: Hello everyone. I'm Akira.

Shirogane: I'm Shirgane.

Lars: I'm Lars Alexandersson.

Jin: And I'm Jin Ka... Ka... Ka...

Everyone: Kazama !

Jin: RIght what they said. We are here to interview everyone in the Soul Calibur industry.

Lars: We do this to let our veiwers know what really goes on in their lives.

Shirogane: That sounds like fun, right?

Lars: What are you doing here?

Shirogane: Akira wanted me to be in it of course!

Jin: You did Akira?

Akira: Well that and Orihime or Ichigo didn't want to show up.

Lars: That's nice.

Shirogane: I know I love you Akira!

Akira: I love you too Shirogane!

Shirogane: That's why I have something for you.

Jin and Akira:... what is it?

Shirogane: You can come out now.

Lars: Who is he talking to?

Everyone in the crowd screams.

Kaname: Hey everyone

Akira:...!

Jin: Crap it's him.

Lars: Who is that?

Shirogane: It's-

Akira: KANAME-SENPAI ! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S REALLY YOU!

Kaname: Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Akira (Kisses her hand)

Akira: EEEEEPPPPP!

Lars: What a fan-girl.

Jin: I know right.

Lars: Tell me bout it. Hey where is Hwoarang?

Shirogane: He had business to take care of. He said he will be here next time. I think.

Jin: Great...

Kaname: I think it's a good thing.

Akira: Me too.

Jin: Yea sure.

Akira: Shut up Jin.

Lars: Don't start you two.

Jin: But she's always mean to me.

Lars: Akira, stop being mean to Jin.

Akira: Make me.

Kaname: (grabs her hand softly) Can you please be nice to him my delighted sunshine? For me?

Akira:... Okay anything for you. ( blushes)

Shirogane: Well that takes care of things.

Lars: sure does.

Shirogane: Yepp.

Akira: Well people that's all the time we have for now. Join us next time to interview the Soul Calibur cast.

Kaname: We enjoyed your time with us.

Akira: Sure did! Here is the closing performance "Brand New Beat" by BoA.

Everyone: Bai Bai!

Feel my brand new beat

Nan iro no hyou jou de

Omoi wo egaku kara

So cool.. so bright.. feels so good (x3)

Don't look back

Baby always look at me.

Thank you for taking the time to read this ! let me know what you think.

Sayonara !:)


	2. Cassandra

Hey this is the first one I thought off. Read then tell me what you think. Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ! Except Akira

Lars: Hello people I'm Lars Alexandersson here on Interview the Stars. I'm Lars Alexandersson.

Akira: You said your name already.

LArs: I did?

Jin: Duh!

Lars: Oh, sorry bout that.

Akira and Jin: Yea, sure.

Lars: Whatever.

Akira: Well, I'm Akira.

Jin: I'm Jin Kazama.

...

Jin: Where is Shriogane?

Akira: Oh. He couldn't make it.

Jin: Good.

Akira and Lars: How rude.

Kaname: Sorry I'm late people.

AKira: It's okay.

Jin and Lars: Try being on time next time.

Kaname: I'll try. 

Akira: uIt's okay if you don't

Kaname: Thank you Akira.

Akira: You're welcome.

Hwoarang: Hey guys. Sorry I'm late.

Jin and Lars: It's okay.

Akira: Try being on time next time next time.

Hwoarang: I will damn.

Kaname: Well people the first person we interview today is Cassandra.

Lars: So without further or do everyone please welcome to the stage...

Everyone: CASSANDRA!

Everyone in the crowd screams and cheers. Then Cassandra appears on the stage.

Cassandra: Hey guys.

Akira: Hey Cassie! What's up?

Cassandra: Nothing really. Just came from seeing my sister and her family.

Jin: That's nice.

Kaname: Sure is.

Lars: Yea. So tell us a little about yourself.

Cassandra: Well I'm single..

Everyone male and gay female cheers.

Cassandra:(giggles) I love to hang out with my family and friends. I train alot as well too.

Jin: Sounds interesting.

Lars: Very interesting.

Hwoarang: Too interesting.

Akira: Okay, she gets it it's very interesting.

Kaname: So tell us Cassandra, what was it like to travel around looking for Soul Calibur and Soul Edge?

Cassandra: Well very long and lonely I can say the least plus the swords were very hard to find.

Kaname: What swords?

Cassandra: Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Duh!

Kaname: Wait a minute they are swords?

Hwoarang: Yes you dumbass!

Kaname: I didn't know that.

Jin: Of course you didn't dumbass !

Akira: Don't talk to Kaname- Senpai like that! It's okay if he didn't know! Some else probably didn't either.

Kaname: Thank you.

Hwoarang: You need to stop taking up for him. You crazy fangirl.

Akira: I will always take up for Kaname-Senpai ! I am not a fangirl you ass!

Hwoarang: Uh.. Yea you are !

Akira: Ugh! I swear you are such a pain you son of a-

Jin and Lars: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?

Akira and Hwoarang: ...

Jin: Thank you. Now Cassandra continue with what you were saying.

Cassandra: Yes, of course. Well, I always had to trvale cause everyone was on the look for the swords and it was very hard sometimes.

Kaname: I see so how did you manage to make it so far.

Cassandra. Well I didn't let anything get in my way and I managed to stay focus on what I wanted to do. In the end, I managed to defeat Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.

Akira: Wait. Why did you defeat them both?

Cassandra: Because they tormented and threathened my family long enough.

Jin: That's nice.

Lars: Very nice.

Hwoarang: Hey can I ask You something?

Cassandra: Sure.

Hwoarang: Of all the men you met along the way, who did you find most attractive?

Cassandra: Hmm... I would have to say... Umm... yea this man named Kilik.

Hwoarang:...

Akira: What's wrong Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: Him of all people.

Jin: Do you know him or something?

Hwoarang: Know him? That's my cousin.

Everyone: Cousin?

Hwoarang: Yea and he gets on my nerves too. He's self - centered, rude, and doesn't care about anyone but himself.

Lars: Kinda sounds like you.

Hwoarang: He is worst then me.

Jin: I thought no could be worst then you dude.

Akia and Kaname: I know.

Hwoarang: Wait til you meet him, you will think I am an angel compared to him.

Lars: I look forward to meeting him then.

Cassandra: Actually he was nice to me. I didn't find anything wrong with him.

Hwoarang: Of course you didn't your a female. He makes all the women think he is a sweet gentlemen with pretty eyes.

Kaname: That's a smart guy. You two can't be related. He sounds smart.

Hwoarang: Shut the hell up Kaname.

Jin and Akira: Shut up you two.

Lars: Thank you Jin and Akira.

Akira and Jin: Your welcome.

Lars: Well we will find out when we meet him then. Anyway ladies and gentlemen that's all the time we have for now. Join us next time on Interview the Stars when we interview who the veiwers want us to review.

Hwoarang: Our ending preformance is alones by aqua timez. I'm Hwoarang.

Lars: I'm Lars Alexandersson.

Jin: I'm Jin Kazama

Akira: I'm Akira.

Kaname: I'm Kaname Kuran.

Cassandra: And I'm Cassandra.

Akira: See you next time on..

Everyone: Interview the Stars! Bai Bai !

Oreta awai tsubasa

Kimi wa sukoshi

Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa

Mou dareka no tame ja nakute

Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Also Let me know who you want me to interview next !:)


End file.
